<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potion by Gorephobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698333">Love Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorephobia/pseuds/Gorephobia'>Gorephobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, DO NOT IGNORE THE TAGS, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, so vil shoves it up your cooter, you refuse to drink the love potion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorephobia/pseuds/Gorephobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil is determined to make you love him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vil Schoenheit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi..............this is mostly for me. I am thirsty for this man, and I make the food myself. <br/>Warning for extreme noncon<br/>DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TAGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling, we haven’t even scratched the surface of what I’m willing to do for you.”<br/>Those were the first words you could make out as you stared at your lover’s corpse. A purple fluid seeped out of his mouth as he stared back at you with cold, dead eyes. The darkness obscured many things, but your boyfriend’s corpse and his murderer were not one of them. <br/>You were not that lucky. <br/>“Look at me, y/n,” the killer’s voice purred. You refused to look up, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. Instead, you rebelliously shot your head to the side, your vision obscured by the tears that flooded your gaze. <br/>“I said, look at me.” Slender yet firm finger grabbed your chin, forcing you to stare at your lover’s murderer. Vil stared back at you with the piercing, violet eyes you wished you could forget. “Even now you’re unnecessarily making complications. I know he was a phase, but he was a phase that lasted far too long.”<br/>God, he thought your boyfriend was...just a “phase?” You’d laugh had you not been crying first. <br/>You kicked and punched, only to have his lips press up against yours. The kiss was not good. It was forceful and harsh, and when you did not comply, Vil resorted to hurting you just to get you to open your mouth. But, when he shoved his tongue into your mouth, your teeth clamped down, and Vil through you down onto the cold marble floor as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. The red liquid smeared against his perfect lipstick. <br/>“This is exactly what I am talking about. We have one fight, and you immediately run off into the arms of other men. What kind of shameless whore are you? Do you not understand the commitments of a relationship?” His heels pressed down onto your calf as you attempted to crawl away, only for a pained scream to leave you. <br/>He wanted an answer...that is exactly what you’ll give him. <br/>“We aren’t together anymore!!” You yelled back, causing the man to twitch his eye in frustration. “Whatever we had before is dead! I don’t know what makes you-...makes you think that I will ever love you again.”<br/>“Well, if you don’t love me now...” the blonde declared, popping off the cork to a potion. It’s shining contents haunted you with the low ambient glow burning your skin almost. He grabbed your hair, pushing the tip to your sealed lips. “That will change soon enough. Drink.”<br/>You refused, only causing him to get more agitated. <br/>“I won’t repeat myself. Take it...or we will have to do things the hard way.”<br/>Still, you stayed stubborn. His nailed dug into your scalp, causing you to wince, but it was not enough to bend to his will. Whatever he had, you weren’t taking it. <br/>“Fine. Have it your way. I don’t want to hear any more of your insistent whining then.” He picked you up, helping you onto your feet as he held your hair and threw you down onto the bed, the bed you and your lover once shared. You began to hyperventilate, breathing fast and heavy as you looked back at him with fear. You noticed that he was beginning to unbutton his shirt. <br/>“What...what are you doing?” You rasped. You tried to crawl away, kicking away the sheets in your frantic movements, but Vil simply tutted and grabbed your ankle, pulling you back. <br/>“Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded. “You weren’t willing to comply with me, so this is our alternative option.” He showed off the glowing potion once more before setting it down on the night stand as he began to grab your shirt and unbuttoned it. “I promise to be...somewhat gentle.”<br/>Your mind went after a myriad of questions and fears coursed through you like a raging river current. <br/>You have done it with Vil before, sure. The man was absolutely beautiful much to your disdain, and when he made advances, you could never say no. Well...now you could. You said no over and over again, but Vil didn’t seem to care. He had a goal in mind. You had a hazy idea of what that may be, and you were terrified. <br/>Fat tears began to fall on your cheeks as he tied your hands to the headboard, forcing you on your back to face your ex-lover. Just seeing him look so gorgeous while he hurt you made you want to vomit. <br/>He seemed to notice this and as he discarded his shirt, showing off pale, pristine skin, he cupped your face. “You never cried like this before,” he cooed. “Did that bad man affect you that terribly? Let me kiss your pain away.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek, a small imprint of his lipstick smeared onto your cheek, and you were sure that would not be the last one. <br/>Sure enough, you were right. He kissed down your neck, slowly working your clothes off yourself. Whatever he couldn’t pull off, he pushed up just to get access to your more intimate parts. He continued to kiss down to your navel, looking up to you to gauge your reaction. <br/>You wish he didn’t, though. Your body remembered his touch, the sweet taste of his lips against you as he worked you so perfectly. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to be fucked by your lover’s murderer, but your body seemed to be too nostalgic of how Vil used to be-passionate, fiery, unflinching.  <br/>“V-vil…” you shuttered out, and the man sighed in deep pleasure. <br/>“That’s it, my love,” he mused. “Say my name. Say my name just like that. Rid that dirty man’s name off your mouth. I’ll make you beautiful again, even if you think you don’t want it.”<br/>His words weighed down on you and your blood ran cold as he began to discard your underwear. Once again, your breathing picked up, and your heart pounded against your chest. Trying to kick and flail, you tried to push the man off of you. You could still see him-your lover seemed to watch you with the dead, glossy eyes, judging you, seeing you for the whore you tried to hide from him his entire life. <br/>The beautiful man grabbed your legs and pushed them down, forcing them still as he settled in between them. “Now, now,” he scolded. “There is no need for that, no need to be so stubborn. You know it isn’t going to do anything.” He lowered himself down, and you could feel his hot breath against your weeping core. Your body flinched, and you immediately tightened around nothing, panting as you looked down. <br/>Before you could ask Vil what he was doing, he sighed before licking a strip up your entrance, making you seize up and gasp. “I usually don’t bring myself down like this, but I clearly have to make up for my behavior, and trust me...it will make all of this so much easier.”<br/>He kissed your labia, slowly opening you up with his spare hand as you moaned. You hated the sound of your voice. The sweet submissive behavior was against what you wanted to give him. You wanted to kick him and curse him out, but all you could do was helplessly lay there and moan, just like he wanted. <br/>His lips moved up to your clit before his hand reached up and flicked it. You let out a loud whine and your hips began to buck up, begging for more friction. <br/>“Ohhh?” Vil mused, looking at you with a condescending and knowing gaze. You both know he was winning, and you hated him. <br/>Still, you had your spirit. <br/>“Go fuck yourself,” you spat as you glared back at him. Once again, his pleased features dropped into a scowl. <br/>“I dislike your attitude, darling.”<br/>“Then find someone else with a better o-one...darling,” you mocked back. You would spit at him if you could. Though, his frustration would be good enough. Hearing him click his tongue as he glared back at you caused your heart to beat with a self-fulfilling pride. Sadly, though, that victory was short-lived as he picked up the potion once more. <br/>“I hoped to prepare you a little more, but you clearly don’t want to comply.” He began to settle the small opening to your entrance, and your eyes widened in fear and anticipation. He grabbed your legs and forced them over his shoulder as he lifted your abdomen up to a tilt, curving your form for easier access. He then moved his hand to your labia and began to push them apart, showing off your pussy. He licked his lips with a lustful hunger. His cock twitched through his pants, making a tent through the fabric. <br/>“W-wait…! Wait, Vil-... Vil what are you-”<br/>“That will change soon enough.” He tripped the bottle and shoved the opening into you. You flipped your hair back, and immediately, your walls clenched down and tried to push out the cold glass as the lukewarm contents of the glowing potion poured into you. You could feel it filling you up! <br/>It was warm-no...it was cold...No, wait! God, it was thin and liquidy, flowing into you so easily, but what horrified you was that it wasn’t pouring out. Why wasn’t it pouring out of you?!<br/>It didn’t take long for the potion to take effect, too. Your walls clenched and fluttered around the glass as you moaned. You felt hot now, more sensitive and your surroundings were slowly becoming hazy. However, Vil’s form seemed to be as clear as day. You could make every detail of his smug features, sneering in a sick delight as he forced you to take more of the small bottle. To that, you whimpered, swiveling your hips, subconsciously needing more to fill you. Such a small bottle...was not enough for you. <br/>“Wh-wha-ahh, fuck, oh gods...gods pleeease, have mer-mercy...What did...y-you do?!” You could barely make out or form a sentence as your mind was growing fuzzy. All you could think of was...was Vil...Vil, god, you wanted Vil so bad. You wanted him to pound you down into this mattress, you didn’t care who was watching… Watching…? God, your dead lover was still watching!!<br/>You seemed to shake yourself clear of these invading thoughts just long enough to hear what the blonde had to say. <br/>“This was going to be a lot easier,” he sighed as if he were a disappointed mother. “Usually, when you consume a love potion, it acts accordingly.” It was a love potion?! The bastard! Of course, it was, you should have guessed from the Roi de fucking Poison. However, with the dark look he gave you, you could tell there was more, something even far worse than just the identity of the potion. <br/>As he pulled the bottle out of you and tossed it aside, Vil began to fiddle with the fly of his pants. He undressed agonizingly slow as he kissed up to your ear to whisper, “but when forced inside the victim through more...intimate holes, it can double as an aphrodisiac. All I would have to do to seal the deal is...well...”<br/>“O-oh gods,” you cried out. “Gods, pl-please...no. Thi-this...this can’t be happening.” <br/>“Allow me to ground you into reality.” The man aligned his cock with your entrance. Your eyes darted down, still terrified and shock to see the contents of the potion still not flowing out of you. Instead, the glowing contents seemed to shine from within you, hazily morphing into a shape you could not recognize just yet. <br/>Before you could question in, he shoved himself into you, and you quickly felt the contents of the potion slosh inside of you, making it easy for him to slide into you-too easy. Part of you wondered how much of that was your own body and how much of it was the foreign liquid. <br/>However, you could barely think too much into it as you screamed out in blissful pleasure, Your eyes rolled back and unfocused for a moment, trying your best to gain the little bearings you had. The stretch felt amazing, so much better than the small glass bottle he had forced into you just a moment before. <br/>Had his cock always felt this good?<br/>“Perfect,” he groaned, bottoming out into you. He buried his face into your chest, kissing your body with such passion. His lips felt hot and warm, so inviting. You swore that you could cum just by feeling them, but you held back, still trying to fight these feelings that were clearly winning you over. “You are so perfect for me. You just needed to be reminded of how much you love me...Yes, that’s it...That dirty man made you forget. I am-ngh, glad he’s gone.”<br/>“H-he’s...he’s n-not dirty,” you sobbed. “He wasn’t.”<br/>“It doesn’t matter what he is or was. He was never yours to begin with-I was.” With that, the man pulled back and shoved himself back into you. Once again, the hot pleasure shot into you, and your pussy fluttered around him, so eager to have it fuck into your womb, just like you’ve always wanted. <br/>The bed began to move with you. His pace was harsh, stronger than you last recalled it to be when you last slept with him. He had been desperate for you all this time, his hunger growing and festering inside him, and now he finally had you again, he could let all out on you. <br/>He moved to finally kiss you on the mouth, and this time, you didn’t bite him. You wanted to, gods, you wanted to so badly, but as his lips brushed against yours, it felt...so right. You would let it slide just this once. <br/>He gripped your hips and began to rut into you. He picked up his pace, kissing you feverishly now. You now allowed him, opening your mouth to give him access, and you could feel him shove his tongue into you. You could taste a small bit of yourself mixed in with his saliva, and something about all of it was so alluring. <br/>Unbeknownst to you, your abdomen began to glow brighter. The hazy symbols now worked themselves into a sigil, a mark. When Vil pulled away to examine it, you were dazed, barely able to make out his words as he began to chuckle. That chuckle soon grew into a laugh, hysterical and jovial, something you have never heard from the man before. <br/>“I-it’s working,” he panted as he fucked into you. Whatever was working it seemed to turn him on even more as he began to fuck you at an animalistic pace. It barely gave you any room to breathe as he rammed into you without any sign of exhaustion. “It’s working! It’s ac-actually working...Yes! Fuuuck, yes, gods yes...Mine, mine...You’ll be mine, mine forever, mine until we die...You’re mine.”<br/>You tugged at your restraints. You no longer wanted to fight him off. Instead, you wanted to hold him, pull him closer. You were his, always his. “Yours,” you moaned. “Only yours.”<br/>“Yes,” Vil repeated. <br/>“…I-I...I love you, Vil.”<br/>Right after you said that the man let out a shaky groan. He pushed in all the way, and you now felt the warm, inviting feeling of cum fill you up so perfectly. You bit your bottom lip, a dazed smile tugged at your feature. Just the feeling of him filling you-you couldn’t help but cum along with him. Your walls fluttered and worked him, milking Vil for what he was worth. <br/>Something seemed to settle in your mind-like something clicked...You weren’t sure what it was...but you were sure it wasn’t important. <br/>“Fu-...fuck, ngh-ahh-aa-ahhnn. I didn’t mean to-fuck…” Vil cursed as he jerked into you, releasing his load into you. He froze over, save for his hips that periodically pushed into you. “Ohh...y/n, da-Aaah...darling...You really make me lose control…”<br/>He really didn’t mean to finish so soon, but he hadn’t expected you to say that all of a sudden...Oh well, he always had next time, and in the end, it didn’t matter. <br/>He looked down to find that there was now a dimly glowing tattoo over your womb, pulsating slowly with your beating heart. The sigil was defined and pristine. He did his part. <br/>When he pulled out, you practically sob. “No!” You cried out. You bucked your hips and tried to pull him back into you. “Vil...Vil, no...more, please! Please, one more round, just one more!”<br/>The man chuckled, pushing away stray strands of hair from your face. “Now, now,” he cooed, kissing your forehead. “I will, I promise, but right now…” He gestured to the corpse, still watching you with dead eyes. “I need to clean up this mess and take you home.”<br/>You stared back at your dead lover. What used to be remorse and guilt was now absent; all that settled inside you when you saw him was annoyance. He was stripping Vil away from you, and for that, you didn’t care what he saw.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like what you see? Check out more of my stuff @Yanderebloodlust on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>